What Happens at the Legacy, Stays at the Legacy
by A Rose Petal
Summary: Ariana, Thomas, Noelle and the Legacy. What wouldn't happen. Fluff in the later chapters. NO lemon, and its before Private so no Reed.
1. Him

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE SERIES SO FAR (PRIVATE-PARADISE LOST + LAST CHRISTMAS) CONTAINS SEMI SPOILERS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, it is the property of Kate Brian.**

"Finally, only five more minutes of this." I muttered under my breath, my ice blue eyes, or so I'd been told they possessed an icy disposition, focused on the clock. As soon as class ended, I booked it towards Gwendolyn Hall, making sure to slow down when I was in front of 'Hell Hall', it was really Hull Hall but nobody ever calls it that because that's where all the teachers offices are. I also slowed down so people wouldn't stare, when I was near enough I started on a slant towards the back, where he told me to go. When I was sure I wasn't being watched I went to the back of the building. I got their just as a group of kids were leaving.

"Hey." He said after getting rid of the last kid.

"Hi."

"So, I have a proposition for you." He said sexily, he was leaning against the crumbling back wall. I nodded so he continued. "Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday, off campus?"

What. How? Why me? The only thing I could think was 'Is this a dream?' or 'Do my ears deceive me?' "Wha-what?" I stuttered, looking bewildered at his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"I said; do you want to go to dinner with me on Friday off campus." He repeated, looking slightly amused, only slightly. I can't believe it Thomas Pearson asked me out, me! I giggled.

"Yes." I squeaked out.

"Great, I'll meet you outside Billings Friday at 7:00, be there and dress nice." He made to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Umm… can we meet at the circle?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because I don't really want anyone except us to know about this."

"Meaning Noelle and the rest of Billings?"

"Yes meaning Noelle and the rest of Billings."

"Well then, see you Friday." Then he walks away. I just stand there in awe for what seems to be forever, but in reality was only two minutes. Shoot, I'm going be late. What am I going tell Noelle? Hmm… I could just skip going back and leave lunch early then go to Billings and go to the library after class. Yeah, that's it now off to lunch, there's Noelle and the rest of the girls half way across the quad. I ran the last few steps and ended up in the back next to Taylor.

After an interesting lunch, with an argument between Josh, Dash and Gage about what's more attractive in a girl: looks, brains or how good they are in bed. Each having a different choice: Josh was with brains, Dash with looks and of course Gage was all about 'how damn good it was'. I was repulsed. Then someone had to go and throw boobs and/ or butt into the mix, it almost turned into a full out riot, then Noelle stepped in and started flipping out at Dash when he mentioned how great her ass looks and then Gage gave his two cents about her boobs. But Thomas never showed, and I'm glad he didn't because I probably wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes off him.

After class, I'm just leaving Billings on my way to the library when he pops out of nowhere. He's holding a huge bag of what looks to be white pills with blue spots on them, I knew he supplied everyone that needed it on campus and all of Billings but who the heck is that for?

"Hey have you seen Cheyenne, I have something for her or rather some things?"

"No, but are those really all for her?"

"Nope, well at least not all of it just enough for her not so little velvet bag, girl likes this stuff, downs it like its candy, but I guess that's why she's so horny all the time." He noticed my puzzled face. "They're kinda like a date rape drug but it makes her fucken horny, it doesn't affect her like it used to when she first started she only used to pop one when she needed a serious de-stress, but she got addicted."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

"Yeah, well if you see her tell her 'Pearson has the goods.' Okay."

"Mhmm." I managed to get out. Then I turned and made a beeline for the library. Once I got there I headed to the back where the rest of Billings and Ketlar sat studying. I immediately noticed Cheyenne sitting in between the 'Twin Cities' London and Vienna.

I walked over. "Umm… Cheyenne can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Alone."

"Oh, BRB ladies."

"Pearson said to tell you that he has the goods." I looked into her face for any recognition.

"Oh, umm… thanks, but promise me you won't say anything." She practically begged.

"Your secrets safe with me." After I said that I headed to the stacks to pick out a good novel. I came back with Wuthering Heights, one of my favorites. I checked it out and headed back to Billings, where I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, homework can wait, so I snuggled under the covers to read and after about an hour I started to drift off and eventually fell asleep.

Noelle woke me up around midnight after coming back from a heated make out session with Dash McCafferty, I could tell by the layer of sweat on her face. But I ignored her and fell back asleep. I woke up around six-ish and showered and dressed then we all headed off to breakfast and then to morning services, as usual Thomas slipped in late.

After that I headed off to class which was a boring as usual, he just drones on and on. It's stupid really I already did most of my course work via Taylor, so I just sat there staring into space outside. The rest of the day went by in a blur.

Next thing I knew it was Friday morning and I had no clue what to wear.

After countless outfits tried on I finally settled on a strapless black Chanel dress with a black and gold sequin wrap and a pair of black and gold stilettos, it was perfect. I was wearing a minimal amount of make-up and my white-blonde hair was curled in perfect little ringlets framing my face. I was ready.


	2. Boston

**A/N Just to let you all know this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided it's not going to be. The chapters are gonna be kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. PROPERTY OF KATE BRIAN.**

I made as little noise as possible even though I knew everyone was at the library studying for the English exam, hell I should be too but I'm not and neither is Thomas. As I made it out the door to Billings I snuck quietly around the benches in the quad and made my towards the sleek, black Mustang.

Once I came into his view he stepped out of the car and opened my door. I lowered myself in gracefully. Then he got in and we sped of into the night.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." He chuckled. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's an Italian place, in Boston's North End, you'll find out when we get there." The rest of the ride was silent.

Once we arrived Thomas handed over his keys to a valet clad in a black tux, and led me inside by the hand but just before I entered I saw a crumbling stone in the sidewalk that read _1787._ We were led to a table and after Thomas gave the order for some form of wine or another, I was trying to decide if that was Whit or some other beefy guy with a trench coat entering the restaurant.

He looked up as if he could feel my eyes on him. He walked over to our table. "Pearson, Miss. Osgood, what brings you here this fine evening?"

"We, my friend are on a date but if I might add what brings you here?" replied Thomas.

"It's my parent's anniversary. Well it was nice seeing you, but I must get back." He walked to the table his parents were sitting at.

"What would you like?"

"Filet Mignon, medium." I said, as I knew it was customary for the man to order for both himself and the lady.

Once we finished we left for home. The ride was a silent as it was on the ride up. But once we were back at the circle, time began to slow down. Thomas looked at me and we started staring into each others eyes. Suddenly he began to slowly lean in. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he pressed his DSL worthy lips against mine. The kiss was all to short, but it was mind blowing, I wanted to deepen it but he pulled away.

As much as it pained me I had to get out of the car. In front of Ketlar we parted ways, with a soft, light kiss I headed towards Billings and to my luck it was dark. I stealthily made into Billings and headed up to mine and Noelle's room. Nobody seemed to be home so I quickly undressed and began to study for the English exam. But I couldn't seem to focus, my mind kept drifting to that kiss.

The next morning after class I was walking past Hell and Gwendolyn Hall and all of a sudden I was pulled behind Gwendolyn, then a hand covered my mouth I almost screamed but then I looked down and saw his shoes. I licked his hand.

"Gross!" he said wiping his hand on his pants. "What was that for?"

"I don't like it when people put their hands over my mouth and drag me behind buildings." I stated simply.

"Well then, what about lips instead of hands?"

"I don-"he cut me off with his lips. As soon as my mind registered what just happened I kissed him back passionately. I felt him try to gain entrance, so I parted my lips and we battled for dominance I new I would loose but I put up quite a challenge. I felt Thomas break the kiss and grab my hand. He started leading me to entry way to Gwendolyn Hall, into this cave like room with a bench in the wall. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, we immediately continued where we left off. He tried to get his hands up my shirt but I stopped him at my stomach.

"Not today baby, not today." But that didn't keep him from trying. So I started going up his chest, over his perfectly chiseled abs, but then he turned the tables on me and wouldn't let me go any further. So after about fifteen minutes of intense making out I broke the kiss and told him that I had to go get some extra studying done for the English exam. After numerous protests on Thomas's part and one last long kiss I made my way yet again to the library.

I felt as though I was living at the library. One hour and billions of thank you's to Taylor I headed to dinner. On the way I stopped at Billings to drop off my bag and called Thomas, I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea if he sat with us at dinner because I don't think I would be able to keep my eyes off him. He agreed; none to happily but I promised another excursion with him later.

Dinner was normal, Noelle and Cheyenne got into a heated debate about who knows what but I wasn't really paying attention because I was so transfixed with 'Wuthering Heights'.

When we were all going back to our dorms I got a call from Thomas, I held back from the rest of them so I could have some peace and he told me to meet him tomorrow after lunch before my next class and he said he had something to ask me. I could only imagine what it could be.

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed. **


	3. Will You

**Disclaimer: Property of Kate Brian. Consider this disclaimed.**

After I hung up with Thomas I headed back to Billings, when I got there I dropped my bag and when I looked back up again I was face to face with Noelle.

"Hey."

"Hi, so who was on the phone?"

"It was my-" I tried to say before I was cut off.

"Noelle come here!"

"I'm not finished with you." She said then stalked off. Ok now what to say, it was my dad calling, no, my hair stylist yes that's it, I just hope she buys it. "You were saying."

"It was my hair stylist; she just wanted to let me know that my hair appointment has to be changed." Let's hope she buys it or I'm dead.

"Okay then."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding; she bought it! And I thought I was a horrible liar. If Noelle bought it, I could actually lie to someone if I had to. I headed towards our room to work on a poem. But as soon as I sat down at my desk, Noelle, Kiran, Rose and the Twin Cities barged in with wine and a bunch of glasses.

"Umm… Noelle what are you doing?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me like I'm some stupid invalid. "I wanted a drink and you of all people should know that I never drink alone."

"Well then," I smirked "Bring on the wine."

"For a minute there, I thought you lost it." She said; handing me a glass filled with just the right amount. "So did any of you guys see what Pearson gave Cheyenne today?" a few of us nodded so she continued. "I knew she took some stuff but honestly that's crazy, Easton's number three druggie. Its sad number three had to be one of us."

"Well, it's kinda weird though," Kiran said. "How we hang out with the top three druggies at Easton. I don't find it hard to believe that the bitch, pardon my French, is number three."

"Well, it's not Josh's fault that he's on what he's on. But have you ever seen him when he forgets?" London said. "'Cause I haven't and I sure hope not. Gage said Pearson was on another one of his benders a while back and Josh forgot to take his meds; he said it was, note these are Gage's words not mine 'fucken scary'."

For the next half hour to an hour they talked about what they're going to do over the summer break which amazingly enough was a little over three weeks away. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about what Thomas wanted to ask me while sipping my wine.

"Ariana. Ariana! EARTH TO ARIANA!" screamed Noelle.

"What?" I groaned.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're invited to my summer bash, location is to be determined though!" squealed Kiran.

"Cool! What are the details?"

"Don't worry, you'll get an invite, all I know so far is that it's in the summer and its somewhere in Europe." She said rather drunkenly, always the alcoholic that one.

"Well, if you all don't mind I want to get to bed." Noelle interrupted.

"Night guys." "Night." "See you in the AM."Were all chorused on the way back to their rooms. I turned off my laptop and got myself ready for bed, while Noelle headed to the bathroom. I got into bed and I only meant to close my eyes for a moment, until Noelle came out but, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my super soft pillow.

I awoke next, morning to Noelle's blow drier, when I looked at the clock and realized I only had an hour to get ready, and I wanted to look especially good for Thomas today too. _Crap!_Thankfully Noelle was just finishing up her hair and just had to get dressed.

"Morning."

"Hey." She replied. I started brushing my teeth. "Do you need something?" she said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, the shower."

"So that's the smell." She said sarcastically.

"Yes Noelle that's the smell, now can I take a shower?"

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said, backing out of the bathroom, leaving me with my thoughts. Within the next hour I managed to shower, do my hair and make up and get dressed. Then I left across the quad towards the café.

I got in line as soon as we got there; I was really craving apple jacks for some reason. So once I got my apple jacks, toast and some OJ, I headed to our table in the center of the room. I wasn't surprised to find Josh already there, with a tray full of assorted doughnuts.

After I finished eating I continued to read Wuthering Heights. I was so enthralled I didn't even notice Thomas come in and sit opposite me until he stole my book.

"Hey! Give that back." I said hotly. Not realizing it was Thomas who took it.

"Feisty are we?" he joked, knowing full well that I take great care with my books and the only one who's allowed to take them away is Noelle. When I made a grab for it, he kept taking just out of my reach. This went on for about five minutes.

"Just give me the book already!" I screeched.

"Well then, here you go." He said as he gave me the book back. Then he got up. "Well, I have uh, some 'business' to attend to." Of course we all knew what he meant. We waited for the last five minutes of breakfast to be over and then we all headed to morning services. Nothing really new was going on so I didn't really pay attention.

My classes flew by in a blur yet again. Soon after I headed to the café for lunch; I got a salad, with light ceaser dressing.

Before I knew it I was walking to where he usually was after lunch, he was there.

"So, you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I was wondering will you spend part of the summer with me in Greece." I was stunned. Never in a million years would I have expected him to ask me to spend part of the summer with him.

"Yes!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

"Great." He said, and then he looked around to make sure that no one was looking and gave me a feather light kiss on the lips. "Till next time then." He stated then walked away. I waited a few moments before doing the same. I finally had the inspiration for a poem.

**Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. A Nanny

**A/N I changed one thing in chapter one, so it fits along more with my story and Private itself. And even though I know how the fell in love, I'm still going to continue this story because I love writing it, even though I can't seem to find the time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Kate Brian does.**

Walking back across the quad I felt like I was on cloud nine. If I wasn't Ariana Osgood, and I wasn't in the middle of the quad at Easton Academy, I would skip. But then I realized that if I didn't hurry up I'd be late to class, well later than I'd ever been.

When I got there I saw Taylor trying to make up some excuse for me being late.

"Sir, I swear she went back to the dorm to get something, and she had to walk all the way back across the quad and-"

"-Save it Taylor, I'm here professor, I just had to get a book from the library." Proving my little lie further by holding up the library copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Oh, well then class lets get to work."

Wow, only I would be able to pull the library excuse. But since the Professor was watching me like a hawk for some reason I had to pay attention.

"As it is the last three days of classes…" HOLY CONOLI! I completely forgot it was the last four days on campus, until summer! For the rest of the day and the day after I didn't pay attention to anything during class, nobody did, I noticed that even the teachers stopped trying to get us to pay attention.

The second to last day of school was taken over completely by finals but as I finished mine early, I headed back to Billings to pack. Well if you could call having my mom's new nanny pack for me, packing. Yeah, nanny, but that's a whole completely different story. I just told her what to pack and what to leave then I left her to go downstairs to where every one else was hanging out.

I decided to take a walk around campus, clear my head a little before the party in the woods tonight. I was just beyond the quad when I noticed someone following me, then I felt his arms around my waist and I leaned into him. He pulled me behind a building and turned me around, and pushed me against he wall. He was wearing a dark blue and white striped polo and plaid shorts.

I looked into his eyes and he kissed me, not your average kiss by Thomas Pearson, but it was more, soft, gentle like you kiss someone you love. Did that mean Thomas Pearson loved me?!

"Hey, you know how I wanted you to only spend part of the summer with me."

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"I was thinking it'd be better if you stayed the whole summer, what do you think?" he said looking hopeful. Instead of saying yes, I kissed him on the lips.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Duh." Then I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there locked in each others embrace, my head on his chest and his head on mine for a few minutes. Then my phone rang.

"Ariana where are you?" Noelle barked.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk around campus, why?"

"We are having a meeting about where to have Kiran's party over the summer."

"Oh, I'll be right over. Sorry I have to go, Billings stuff." I kissed him on the cheek before he could say anything and booked to the dorm.

When I walked into the parlor, Noelle was at the head of the table and they were debating the pros and cons about either Milan or Pairs.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" she joked.

"Funny, but I think we should have it in Greece."

"Hmmm… Kiran?"

"I like it, Greece it is!"

For the rest of the evening we talked about our plans for the summer, I told them I thought a bunch of us should get a hotel in Greece for the summer, and just stay there, but there was only one problem. My parents thought I was going to Martinique with them, or at least my dad did. My parents didn't really do things together anymore after what happened.

"Ariana. Hello?! You there?" Noelle said, snapping her fingers in front of my face for effect and successfully bringing me out of my trance and back into reality.

"Uh, yeah sorry just exited for summer." I said with a completely fake smile. Noelle must've noticed but she kept quiet.

"Enough about summer. Let's talk about the new girls." Noelle started to bring up but was shut down when the Cromwell walked in.

"Hello ladies, I suspect you're all exited for the upcoming summer. But I have decided to have a last minute meeting in the chapel as it is the last night," In response, we all groaned. "I expect to see you all in the chapel at 6 o'clock sharp." Then he left with not so much as a good bye.

"Well, we'll just have to have that little discussion in Greece. Now onto the meeting." We all gathered coats because its always freezing in there.

I can't believe that Crom planned a meeting at 6, on the second to last night and decided to notify everyone at 5:45. Crazy. When we got there we sat down by grade, girls on one side and guys on the other. When he started talking I didn't really pay attention until the Taylor started jabbing me in the side, I looked over and everyone was getting up, the meeting must be over and I looked at my watch, it was only 6:05.

"Taylor, what did he say, I wasn't really paying attention," I asked her.

"I know but all he said was that if we really wanted we could leave tonight, instead of tomorrow. Weird though, but I'm off to call a car. Bye." And she happily walked off toward Billings. I on the other hand went back to where I was with Thomas earlier.

Like he knew I was going to go there, he was suddenly behind me.

"Hey, so do you mind leaving tonight, I had it arranged to get us a private jet."

"No, not at all, I was really hoping to spend as much time with you as possible." I said.

"Great, I'll meet you at the circle around eight, sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll just have the nanny get my things to the circle. I'll see you at eight." I gave him a quick peck and was off. Fantastic one extra day with Thomas and I still can't believe he chose me.

But there was still one problem I had to take care of, my Dad and Martinique. How will I get out of this one?


	5. Mysterious

**A/N Sorry about the wait but I won't bore you with my lame excuses. And sorry about the awfulness of this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

I called Maria and told her to meet me back at the dorm because there was a change of plans. When I got back I ran up stairs and started packing a few necessities, toothbrush, iPod, phone, books, my notebook, and a few miscellaneous items in my carry on.

"Ari dear where are you going, I was under the impression that you were leaving tomorrow for Martinique?" Maria said as she helped me gather the last few things that needed to get packed up.

"I was. But things changed, I'm leaving Easton at eight tonight and I'm going to Greece. Call Him and tell Him that I'm going early with Kiran, say that it's an opportunity that simply could not be turned down. I'll call him sometime tomorrow and maybe I'll spend a few days there." Her face brightened at that. "No guarantees though." I added, only to see her face fall a bit.

"Alright." She said. Then we grabbed as many of my bags as we could and began our trek to the circle. I still had my laptop and carry on back in my room so I told Maria to stand guard whilst I was grabbing the rest of my belongings.

When I got back, Noelle was sitting on my bed. "Leaving tonight too I assume?" I nodded. "Well I guess it's just me and the Twin Cities." She said a bit dejectedly.

"I'll see you in Greece!" I said as we hugged goodbye.

"Yeah see you."

It took me about ten minutes to walk back and when I arrived Maria no longer stood by my luggage, or where my luggage used to be but Thomas did, waiting for me. He took my two items, gave them to the driver to be stowed in the trunk and followed me into the car. As soon as the door was shut I leaned into him and we headed to the airport.

The ride was spent in comfortable silence. I must've fallen asleep because I was shaken awake by Thomas saying we were about to board. So I got up and in my groggy state slowly made it onto the jet and was asleep again on his shoulder before we even took off, I have no idea why I'm so tired. After a few hours I woke up only to find Thomas asleep.

I pulled out my notebook and continued on the poem I started.

Clear, soft blue water,

So easy to get lost in,

Just like your eyes.

Swirling and wandering,

Searching.

Never knowing,

What lies deep beneath.

Only seeing

What is meant to be shown.

Clear, soft and blue.

Mysterious.

Not one of my best poems, but its okay, for a spur of the moment type of thing. Since I was sitting next to the window I stared out at the world around me and started to think. Started to think how lucky I am to be here right now, sitting next to the infamous Thomas Pearson, on a private jet heading to Greece. Wow.

This summer is going to be _amazing _but I can't wait for the fall because that's when the Legacy is. It'll be great; us together, me in a beautiful gown that fits me _perfectly_ and him in a stunning tux, dancing under the wild lights. Then going up on the roof of the building and sitting together, staring into each others eyes, under the stars. 

But that's a long time from now.

As I sat there in my dreamy state, I didn't notice Thomas had woken up until I looked over to see him staring at me. "Hello beautiful." He said

I smiled "Hello yourself." I said, and we started talking, and we kept talking but this wasn't your average conversation. It was random, pointless, like what you'd talk about in middle school on a first date, but oddly enough it felt right.

-_-_-_-

By the time we reached the house, it was around one in the morning, and we didn't even unpack, just laid down on the bed and slept.

I woke up to my phone ringing, but before I looked to see who it was I answered. "What do you want at this god forsaken hour?" I snapped.

"It's 11:00 in Greece, I checked, and to find out why my daughter is in Greece and not Martinique with the rest of her family." He spat right back. Whoops, should've expected it to be Dad.

"Because I wanted to that's why." I said rolling my eyes. "Do you want me to come to Martinique for a week? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, come for you sisters birthday, the week is the twenty-eighth to the fourth."

"Fine, do I have to get her something?" I sighed with anger.

"You're smart darling, you figure that one out. See you on the twenty-eighth." He said before he hung up.

"Bye." I said to the dial tone and started muttering profanities under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked, rolling over and sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing, but I have to go to Martinique in two weeks."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to have the best two weeks ever." He said like he knew something I didn't.

"Most definitely." I said. "Lets get breakfast then hit the beach." I smiled, I absolutely loved the beach, as a matter of fact, that is the only aspect of Martinique I really enjoy.

We called down to room service and I ordered a simple fruit salad and he ordered pancakes and two slices of bacon, and we both got orange juice. While we waited for our food I showered quickly and put on a light yellow Ralph Lauren sundress, with my white bikini underneath. When I exited the bathroom I saw Thomas close the door then sit down and take a sip of his orange juice. I sat down and did the same.

"You look great." He said with a coy smile on his face, and finished off the piece of bacon he was eating.

"Thanks." I said and started eating. I looked over at Thomas and saw that he was almost done his pancakes, and was finishing the last of his juice. "Somebody was hungry." I joked.

"You got that one right." He smirked. "You finish up eating while I shower and then we'll head out."

-_-_-_-

It was around five thirty when we got back to the room and we rinsed off quickly before attempting to cook dinner. When I got out of the shower I heard Thomas talking to someone on the phone, I wonder who that could be, but before I could make my presence known, my unasked question was answered. "Dude she is such a nice piece of ass though!" I heard Gage, or at least I assumed it was Gage, say, and interesting, why is he on speaker phone?

"She totally is man, where'd you bang her?" Thomas said smugly. There was a pause when Gage didn't answer then he said "Of course, you know who your talking to right?"

"No shit Sherlock and you'll never guess what I'm doing, or will be doing soon." He said overconfidently, too overconfident in my opinion, I decided now was the perfect time to make my presence known.

"Yes, tell us." I said. "What are you doing, or will be doing so soon?" I gave him a hard look, and he just sat there speechless. "Hmm, no answer, just what I thought." I grabbed my purse and slammed the door on my way out. Time to go get Her a present.

When I got back Thomas was passed out on the couch, a bottle of vodka lay empty on the table. I can't believe him! I thought he changed. Changed for the better, I thought, no hoped that he would leave behind his cocky, drug-dealing, alcohol abusing self back in America. I guess I was wrong. I crawled into the plush bed and fell asleep.

-_-_-_-

The two weeks before I had to leave went by in a blur, things were better after _that_ night, but I was still disappointed in him. He drove me to the airport saying that he'd call me every night, and that since I was spending quality time with my family, he'd tell his family to come up early. I gave him a long, meaningful hug then boarded the plane to my doom.

**A/N: So sorry about the lateness and horribleness. And FYI poetry is NOT my forte… and writing poems at the wee hours of the morning doesn't help…**


End file.
